<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting by StarRoseColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591295">Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors'>StarRoseColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, ship if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the eve of Tang Sanzang's death and Wukong waits with alcohol at Flower Fruit Mountain. In his clouded memory, he thinks Macaque might’ve joined him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Six eared Macaque &amp; Sun Wukong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning for drinking and drunk, unreliable narrator. Kinda imagine this set like a few days before DBK is sealed away.<br/>Alcohol is not a good solution for grief.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was late.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wukong couldn’t bring himself to care. He took another swing from the bottle, ignoring the sting that went down his throat. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was drinking, just that he had stolen it from the kitchens of Heaven and it tasted like peaches. Who cared anyway? He certainly didn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All he cared about was the pleasant fuzz it created around the world. Currently, the world included the small ledge he was perched on that gave him the perfect view of the bustling village across the sea. The haze had also spread to his thoughts, which was even better. Made him stop thinking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stop thinking about the dinky monastery at the capital, containing one aging monk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except now he was thinking about him and how old he was now and how he was going to d-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wukong took another swing of the alcohol, ignoring the tears in his eyes. It was an impressive act of self-control that he was able to drink it. Despite what all the legends said, he was still a monkey. He wasn’t sure why people drank this stuff. Except, with the nice haze, he totally got it!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who needed Tang Sanzang anyway?! He had his immortality, his powers, his kingdom of monkeys, and a bottle of whatever alcohol this was! That was more than enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It would have to be enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Peaches!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The person that voice belonged to was the second to last person he wanted to see him like this. Wukong managed to sit up, looking for a place to hide the bottle. In a panic, he threw it in some bushes. Except the bottle was open. He sprang for it, scrambling through the leaves and dirt looking for the bottle. His fingers brushed against something smooth. With a cry of triumph, he yanked it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” Wukong looked over. At the entrance to the ledge, Macaque stared at him in confusion. He couldn’t muster a response. So he took another swing. “Are you drinking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Macaque’s voice wasn’t disgusted, but it was too close to the same tone that everyone in Heaven had been using around Wukong since he received the news about Tang Sanzang. Coming from him, it cut straight through the pleasant buzz of being intoxicated. “In my defense,” he tried. “I was left unsupervised.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Macaque gave him a glare. “Oh, why do you care?!” Wukong snapped, no longer trying to be the fun-loving trickster. “You…you…” He staggered to his feet. Before he could say a word, he was throwing up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ugh, that peach wine or whatever it was didn’t taste as good going up then it did going down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt hands gently hold his scarf back. He managed a glance back. Macaque’s face was worried. It reminded him of back when they were together. Wukong could almost hear it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Do you think I’d drop my walls like this for just anyone?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finally stopped heaving and wiped his mouth. Wukong pulled away and Macaque took the hint, taking a step back with his hands raised. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. So, he took another swing. This time, the alcohol stung his throat as it went down. “Okay, I think you had enough-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wukong took a step away, avoiding Macaque’s attempt to grab for the bottle, and tried for a smile. “C’mon, Mango, come and drink with me! It’s the end of the world! Who fucking cares what you or I do?!” He laughed. It wasn’t cheerful. Instead, it took every breath to do and sounded like it had been ripped from his chest. His ex-everything stared at him. “Come on! Just-” He threw the bottle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other ducked. The bottle shattered against the mountain wall. Wukong made some sort of noise. It took him a minute before he realized he wasn’t laughing- he was crying. “Don’t…” He collapsed on his butt, harsh sobs escaping him. Now he was stuck thinking about that dinky monastery with the old monk who was gonna pass away tonight who didn’t want Wukong interfering… “Why are you here?” he finally mumbled out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Langur and Horse were worried about you. They called in a favor so I had to come to check on you.” Macaque sighed, looking over the bottle. “What were you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wukong shrugged. “I...I’m tired.” He finally managed out. “I am so tired and at this point, I’m just waiting.” He didn’t say what. He glanced over at the dark-furred monkey. “Come and wait with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a moment of silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Macaque sighed, settling next to Wukong. “Fine. But I’m only staying because it’ll be fun or something.” He chuckled, leaning on his ex-friend’s shoulder. He felt fur poof up, but he lingered. “…ass.” Wukong faintly heard, but he was too busy ignoring it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hours passed as they sat together, watching the village and the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sun was starting to rise when a young man appeared. He was dressed as a messenger with Heaven’s symbol emblazed on his front. He nervously gulped before pulled out a scroll. “To Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, it is my duty to inform you that Tang Sanzang, also known as the monk Tripitaka and the Buddha of Sandalwood Merit, has passed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wukong buried his face in his hands and wept.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t remember what happened after that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he woke up tucked in bed, a few of his monkeys curled up next to him, and a headache. Right, that was why he didn’t drink. There was no note or anything to say whether Macaque had done this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wukong couldn’t bring himself to hunt him down and ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, he stayed at home. Waiting. This time, he knew what for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And maybe then some rest.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>